1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wedge to be employed by firefighters and a method of use of the wedge to hold open doors.
2. Description of Related Art
In fighting fires in a structure, a firefighter must take precautions for his own safety and that of others, but at the same time move as rapidly and efficiently as possible. When entering a structure through a doorway, the firefighter must be able to secure the door in an open position quickly and be confident that it will remain open. A door closing unexpectedly may pinch off the water supply to a fire hose, prevent ventilation of fire gases and smoke, and possibly lock behind the firefighter, trapping him in the building. There is a need for a wedge and method of using the wedge which may quickly, and reliably secure and maintain a door in an open position.